darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Raptouka
Raptouka (Japanese: ゼンシトリ Zenshitori) is a dual-typed Rock/Flying Powermon. It evolves from Dinoucan at Level 30. Biology Physiology Gender Differences A female has a smaller spike on the back of her head. A male also has a larger head crest than a female. Special abilities Raptouka, along with its pre-evolution, Dinoucan, are the only known Pokemon that can learn Grappling Hook via level-up. Habitat Diet es ist ein fleisch frezer es isst aber nur toten kadavern In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron and Copper = "" Game Data Base Stats !140 - 187 !270 - 364 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !99 - 172 !193 - 339 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !58 - 123 !112 - 240 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !72 - 139 !139 - 273 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !121 - 200 !238 - 394 |- style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 60. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Raptouka has the highest Speed stat of any Flying type Powermon. Origin Raptouka appears to be based off a toucan or hornbill with dinosaur-like aspects. Its sickle-shaped claws and predatory tendencies specifically link it to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dromaeosauridae Dromaeosauridae], a group of theropod dinosaurs that includes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptor Velociraptor] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deinonychus Deinonychus]. They are informally known as "raptors," hence Raptouka's English name. This Powermon is also based off of Archaeopteryx, one of the earliest known birds, and the theory that it is an ancestor of bird Pokemon is a reference to Archaeopteryx being an ancestor to real-world birds. 'Name origin' Raptouka is a combination of "raptor" and a mispelling of "toucan." Zenshitori comes from zenshijidai, "prehistoric period," and tori, "bird" - literally, "prehistoric bird."